On The Ledge
'''On The Ledge '''is the fifteenth episode of Linguistics Adventure. Plot The missiles has already launched in Italy and Netherlands, as Corps found out about it as well the Corps. Seeing many have been hurt and killed in these countries. It turned out, is bad, as Will Chill report the news, as Samuel feared. Natalie sees Hendrix recovering from the tank generator, as he says "Chandler needs to be taking down, with every force". Hendrix trust Natalie to go with her brother, Nathan to Harold and Boyce too. She goes to Corps, Samuel Ryan talks to Nathan's team about Chandler's killing, as his target is go after the mayor in Italy, Franco and also to stop the missiles from launching other countries. Natalie and Nathan pair up, to go into Italy, as Boyce and Harold find out that Chandler's men guarding the missile launch in USSR, as they fight the into the control room. Nathan and Natalie sees bots of drones, attacking them, as they fend them off and destroy it. Natalie realise that Astra is there, helping Chandler to kill the mayor. Harold and Boyce go to 3rd floor to get up on there, to destroy the missile launch. The building is about to be destroyed. They got out here, on time to call the Corps. Nathan and Natalie fight their way to rescue the mayor, as Astra and Chandler a have long talk until Natalie calls her "A puppy lapdog" to anger Astra. Chandler fought Nathan and Natalie, as Astra too, with their attacks and powers. Chandler kills the Mayor Franco, as he falls to his death, with Nathan's anger, nearly defeating Chandler. He is gone, as Astra too. Samuel Ryan doesn't blame Nathan and Natalie, as the Franco the mayor is dead. Natalie is upset and failed Hendrix, as he admitted that it isn't Natalie fault. Hendrix use to be in that kind of situation before. He also tells her, not give up. Hendrix feels that Chandler will kill more people and will get more powers, including Nathan and himself. Natalie looks up to the sky and she hopes something will change to end this. Episode Moments * Franco the Mayor is killed by Chandler * Astra and Chandler team up, for once, as they don't after they kill Franco * Harold and Boyce stop the missiles, from launching other countries * Hendrix is healing in the tank, after defeating Kel, which injured him Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Natalie Underwood * Nathan Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Samuel Ryan * Corps * Providence Unit * Mayor Franco (K.I.A) * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood * Will Chill * Paul Decker Villain * Chandler * Chandler's Men * Astra * Astra's Bots Links Trivia * Hendrix is injured, from Kel's robot attack, days ago * Doctor Underwood aware, that Chandler did this in the past, by killing few and hurting many * Astra, always find Natalie dangerous, since she first battled her Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Chandler Arc